


Fat Ass

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer, laughs and giggles, they sit in a chair together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: A cute little drabble of Mickey and Ian during the summer at a Gallagher cookout.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Fat Ass

It was May and the start of a hot summer in Chicago, Illinois. There was a secluded party at the Gallagher's. Just the Balls, Gallaghers, and a few Tamiettis plus Brad.

Ian was sitting in a yard chair, waiting for Mickey to get out of the shower.

Mickey had to stay in the garage a little later so he could finish fixing up a car. Lip knew a few guys from AA that owned a car shop a few blocks over, he helped Mickey get a new job.

Mickey loved fixing up cars, especially the old ones. He would spend hours upon hours talking a new oldie that was brought into the shop, Ian would just sit and listen to him with a huge smile on his face. He loved the way Mickey lit up while talking about the things he loved.

Mickey walked out the backdoor and approached Ian. Walking up behind Ian, he ran his hand down his husband's chest, prompting Ian to look up at him.

"Hi," Ian said, that smile that was only ever reserved for Mickey beaming across his face.

Mickey bent down and gave him a soft peck before pulling away and whispering a soft, "Hey."

Mickey moved so he could go grab a chair and give Liam a fist bump, but Ian had other plans. He grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him so that he was standing right in front of him and pulled the smaller man into his lap.

Mickey immediately burrowed his head into Ian's neck. "Jesus." 

"What?" Ian chuckled.

Mickey laughed, sending a vibration into Ian's neck, "This fuckin' chair's gonna break."

"No, it won't," Ian claimed as the chair cracked.

"For fucks sake-," Mickey started before they came crashing down onto the ground, the legs and the sides of the chair giving way. The old chair seemingly could not hold two grown ass men. Ian must have forgotten to take in mind what the chair has been through.

Ian threw his head back on the ground as his laughs and giggles flew through. Mickey just stared at him with wide eyes, biting his lip to hold back a few laughs of his own.

"Shut the fuck up. What's so funny?" Mickey demanded, attempting to push of Ian's chest.

Ian pulled his arms over his shoulders, so Mickey now laid flat on Ian's chest, "I think your fat ass broke the chair." He smacked Mickey's ass to make a statement.

"Shut up," The shorter man grumbled before pressing his lips against his husband's.

Ian's arms wrapped around Mickey's back as he bit down on Mickey's bottom lip.

Mickey moaned lowly, pressing deeper into the kiss. They didn't even notice basically everyone's eyes on them.

"Oh my god! Please go inside," Liam groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Mickey pulled away and got up, laughing as he ran towards the backdoor.

Ian struggled as he got up out of the broken chair and quickly followed Mickey inside, not before stumbling on a few pieces of the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I know it's only 500 words I TRIED I TRIED but my brain exploded.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/madlymonaghan)


End file.
